Hungaryball
History One of the oldest countryballs in Europeball. Hungarianballs settled in Europeball in 902, but by that time, some of their cousins, Hunballs were already in the Carpathians. The history of Hungaryball is constant war, first with Mongolballs, then with kebab. Hungaryball, along with Austriaball defended Europeball from kebab for hundreds of years, but eventualy subdued. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. In 1867, Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came ww1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside with Reichtangle and Ottomanball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball, and Romaniaball. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before ww2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together (even tought Hungaryball mostly refused to exterminate Jewballs), but they lost, and Sovietball occupied them both , along with many others. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: Sovietball: life is nice when you can opress Hungaryballs! Hungaryball: FUCKINGS OFF, COMMIE! *Throwing molotov coctails and hanging up state security personnel* Sovietball: Mkay, sending in the tanks now. Sovietballs eventualy left in 1989, shortly after that, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Strangely, these usualy work. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry" and if called such, will usualy respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. Friends *Hungaryball is his own best friend. After that, Polandball comes close because their shared some kings, love in alcohol, and fought battles by each other's side.. *Croatiaball, because Hungaryball gave weapons to him to fight Serbiaball, and they both hate Serbiaball. *Turkeyball, only God knows why. * Kosovoball, because both of them hate Serbiaball. * Germanyball, becuase they fought two world wars together. * Finlandball, because their languages are supposedly similar. * Austriaball, he is like the brother-in-law of Hungaryball. Enemies *Hungaryball has three arch enemies, those who prfited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: **Romaniaball, for they stole Transylvania, and opressing Hungarianballs living there. **Slovakiaball, for they stole Northern Hungaryball, and opressing Hungarianballs living there. In fact, some ethnic Hungarianballs think Slovakiaball is Northern Hungaryball and just gained independence by the Treaty of Trianon. **Serbiaball, for they stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarianballs living there. *Gipsyball, because they steal everything that's movable. *Jewcubes, because they continously fuck over Hungarianballs. *Sovietball, becuase commies. *Bulgariaball, because being the most loyal to commies. Gallery Slovakia history.png USAvsslovenia.png Austria Hungary.png Reddit koleye Reconciliation in Europe.png Polandballwarsawpactagon.png 'Murica worried about Texas.jpg Versailles and Trianon.png 8eYTbBu.png Film Sofia!.png Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia Visits some Friends.png How countries remove kebab.png Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:EU Category:Former kebab removers Category:Mongoloid Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Pierogi Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Homosex Removers